1. Field
The following description relates to an automatic image selecting technology, and more specifically to a technology of selectively processing images based on category recognition of images.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, smart glasses are a wearable computing device that are worn on a user's head and include various functions such as those of a smart phone. The smart glasses may display not only a real world, but also virtual reality, such as augmented reality, using a head-up display (HUD). In addition, in contrast to a smart phone and a smart watch, the smart glasses have an advantage in recording a scene in front of a user's eyes at a line of view of the user. For this reason, smart glasses are expected to be used as a device that can overcome limitations of human memory capacity. However, continuously storing images may cause waste of a storage space since images that are meaningless and insignificant to a user may be recorded.